Incredible Izuku
by Smokeyboi
Summary: Izuku, now in his junior year, interns under Mr. Incredible. Violet's reaction to a cute, muscular boy is about what you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you decided where you're interning yet, Midoriya?" Tenya asked before busying his lips on his bottle of orange juice.

"Not yet. I've narrowed it down to just ten, though." Izuku handed him the paper, looking for his friend's input or guidance, "What do you think?"

"Well, it seems you have multiple offers from top ten heroes. While Edgeshot is one rank higher, it seems as though Miruko would fit your style of combat more closely." The taller teen offered, before looking down further, "Mr. Incredible? Who is that, may I ask?"

"Well I looked him up earlier, and I was surprised, turns out he was quite a high-ranked hero in America." Izuku started, scratching the side of his face, "It seems as though he only moved to Japan recently because there was more opportunity over here. As far as I know, his quirk is just a simple power-up type."

"Well, Midoriya," Tenya cusped his chin, "I'd say that he's probably your best bet. You still primarily use your super strength, right?"

"That's true, I'm just concerned about the cultural barrier, you -" Izuku was interrupted by a familiar blond shouting expletives, "I'll have to catch up with you later, Iida, thanks for your input!"

Izuku, needless to say, was surprised to find - not an agency - but a rather modern-looking house when he arrived at the address provided to him.

_Well, too late to change my choice. _Izuku thought as he pressed the doorbell in, sighing that he may have wasted his time.

"Just a second," Yup, that voice was definitely American, and it would certainly fit the face that he saw when he looked up the hero.

_His Japanese seemed fine, at least, _Izuku thought as the door opened, and he was greeted by Mr. Incredible, give or take twenty pounds, "Ah, you must be Izuku. I can call you Izuku, right?" The boy nodded in answer.

Izuku grasped the outstretched hand, feeling just how strong the man in front of him was, probably just slightly stronger than his 35% Full Cowl, "Yes, you're Mr. Incredible, correct?"

"The one and only! But hey, we're at my house, call me Bob." the man's considerable presence shifted as he waved Izuku in the door.

Izuku gulped nervously upon entering the hero's home; sure, it may not have been a mansion but its size was nothing to scoff at, and the interior had was clearly expensive and lavish, quite antithetical to the rather humble abode he formerly lived in with his mother.

"With all due respect sir," Izuku gulped as Bob turned around with a neutral expression, "Are we going to, y'know, go on patrol?"

"Of course, it's just a little hectic right now since we just moved in, so for the moment I have to wait for the babysitter to pick Jack-Jack up." the large man, whom Izuku noted was blonde, had blue eyes and super-strength, just like a personal friend and mentor of his, explained, "Don't get too comfortable though, they should be arriving any minute."

"Who are you talking to, dad?" A girl with hair just as dark as Momo's, if not darker, asked while walking down the staircase.

"Oh, Vi! Remember when I was talking about sending out an internship offer for that boy on the TV? Well this is him!" The clearly aging man responded, with a smile on his face, "This is Izuku. Izuku, this is Violet."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Violet," Izuku shook her hand and noticed the faint smell of some kind of deodorant or perfume.

"Ah, um…" Violet's arm went limp as she stared at the rather cute boy in front of her, "Yeah, I'm Violet," The boys costume was clearly a size too small for him, or maybe he was a size too big for his costume; either way she could see just about all of his muscles, which definitely did _not _fit his face at all, "I mean, uhh… nice to meet you, I should - I have to… bye!"

Suddenly there was a small blonde boy, probably a preteen, at most a year older, was tugging at Izuku's leg, "Who're you, mister?"

Izuku looked down, but the boy was now on his other leg, "I'm Izuku, I'm interning under your dad," Izuku ruffled his hair, "You must be Jack-Jack."

Bob heartily laughed, smacking his knee, "No, that's…" He was having a hard time forming words, "That's Dash; Jack-Jack's still asleep."

Dash 'hmmph'-ed and left the house, following his sister, before a young woman - relative to Bob - knocked and entered after him, "Hi, I'm here to watch Jack-Jack again." Izuku guessed that she was American too.

"Alright, you know the drill," Bob turned on his heels to face Izuku, "Let's go on patrol, Izuku!"

"You're quite strong for someone your age, kid," The villain, who had some kind of morphing quirk taunted as he slithered along the ground, before lunging at Deku, "But you meet your end here!"

Izuku stood still, and Mr. Incredible could run in, grabbed the villain mid jump with with a blackish sort of energy that sprouted from his hand and laughed, a smile adorning his face, "You really must not have thought that through, huh?" He saw Mr. Incredible also restraining a villain and turned to the crowd, "Has anyone here called the police yet?"

Someone from the crowd shouted out a "Yes" and put the boy at ease, although he didn't loosen his grip on the villain.

After what felt like like an instant, a police van showed up and Izuku used his Blackwhip to place him into the vehicle, before said villain muttered, "Super strength _and _some weird psychic ability, totally unfair."

"Sorry to cut our visit short, civilians, but we must be gone!" Mr. Incredible said, leading Deku away, much to the chagrin of the some of the crowd.

Once safely out of the view of the public, Mr. Incredible checked his phone, "Wanna call it a day, kid? It's gonna be gettign dark soon."

Izuku nodded, feeling his fatigue finally set in once the adrenaline left his system.

"Well, that was a good day of patrols, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Incredible asked rhetorically, shaking off his shoes.

"Yeah, it was," Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead, his breathing ragged.

"Hey no offense kid, but you're gonna miss your train if you stick around here too much longer," Bob warned, kicking off his shoes, "So goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Incredible," Izuku waved his hand, turning around.

"H - hi again, Izuku," Violet faded into existance, slowly becoming visible and startling Izuku, "Sorry for running away earlier, I was just -"

"It's fine, really," Izuku waved his hands in front of him, "I'm just glad you weren't like, mad or anything like that."

"No, I was just nervous…" Violet swalled some air, "Would you like to, uhh, would you like to…" She _wanted _to ask if he had a girlfriend, but she knew how bad of an idea it was, but asking for phone number wasn't any easier, "Exchange phone numbers, or something like that? You know, just in case?"

Izuku's silence made her consider backing out of it, before she saw the red staining his face, "Yeah, sure, uh… totally," Turns out his prayers that his voice wouldn't crack worked.

"Ah, Midoriya!" Tenya walked as fast as he could justify to himself over to his shorter friend, "I saw what happened on the news! I see you took my advice, and I must say that your work was commendable!"

"Ah, thanks Iida," Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "It was certainly an interesting day,"

_Certainly an interesting day. _He repeated internally, not really paying attention to what Iida had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Absolute torture - those two words described, in perfect detail, what Violet felt over the course of Izuku's internship; being so close, yet so far to the boy had certainly made her frustrated; after her boyfriend broke up with her back in America, she had to draw on all of her courage reserves to utter so much as a simple greeting to the boy - and it certainly didn't help that he seemed to be perpetually oblivious.

"Ok, today's the day," She looked in the mirror, "Today, I will ask him out," She felt herself about to throw up, "Not like as a date or anything, but -" She sighed. _This is gonna be difficult, _She thought, reaching for her hairbrush.

Any minute now, and he would be back with her dad - as was usual; that was pretty much her only chance.

"Man," The door opened, and that was definitely his voice, "My last internship wasn't really about 'patrolling' per se, but it feels like I can catch up to my classmates like this!"

"Don't worry, kiddo," Bob slapped his back, pushing him forward, "You're doing great."

"Say, do you know where Violet is?" Now _that _was surprising, "No… uh, particular reason, just wondering."

She leaned down, suddenly the floor seemed quite interesting, "Vi? You home?"

"Yeah," She shouted back and stood up, maybe this really _was _her chance, "I'll be down in a second."

"Hi, Violet," The first thing Izuku noticed was her hair: jet-black like Yoayorozu's, but not constricted into a ponytail, it fell around her, surrounding her almost like a dress, "Would you mind giving us some privacy, Mr. Incredible? If it's not too much of a bother," He bowed slightly.

"Sure thing, kiddo, take your time," Bob went upstairs, oblivious.

"So, Midoriya…" Violet trailed off, "I was, uh - What's up?" She cringed at her absolute lack of grace.

"Well, uh, first off," Jeez, this boy was almost as bad as her, "Sorry for not responding to your message earlier, this whole week has just been busy, y'know?" Violet nodded, so it seemed like she was ok.

"Ah, it's no problem," Izuku noticed she swallowed nervously, "Yeah, I've been, uh," She seemed to be thinking really hard, "I've been _real _busy, too."

"Oh, really?" He seemed kind of disappointed, maybe that wasn't the best lie, "Well, I was just wondering if you might wanna… hang out, some time? Or something like that." He saw her face get red for a moment, "Not like - as a date or anything! Just, as friends?"

"Oh!" Violet feigned surprise, "Well, yeah, no, I mean - I'm not _that _busy; I'd love to… uh, I would like to."

Izuku pondered for a moment, "Well, how does Sunday sound? At," He swallowed, "2:00? In the afternoon, I mean! Not the morning." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah!" She coughed into her hand, "I mean, yeah."

"Nice!" Izuku said, then stood on his toes for a second, "I should uh… probably get going."

"Come in," Kaminari said, he was bored and wanted to talk to someone, "Midoriya?"

"Hey, Kaminari," Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "I was wondering if you might help me with something?"

"Sure…" Kaminari couldn't really think of what Midoriya of all people would need help with, especially from him, "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, have you ever, been on a date? Well, not really a 'date' date, but like, gone out with a girl?" Ohhh, that made a little sense.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm a pro," Denki couldn't help but gloat, "Who is this girl, though? Is it Jiro? If it's Jiro, I'm not helping."

"Oh no, it's not Jiro," _They are kind of similar, though, _Izuku thought, "It's - well, I can't really say."

Denki quirked a brow, "Well, how long do you have?"

"Four days," Izuku said, and judging by Kaminari's reaction, that was not enough.

"Well, do you have _any _plan?" Kaminari was at least relieved, "Or are you going in completely blind?"

"You see," Izuku breathed in, trying to calm his nerves, "I really have no idea, that'swhyIcametoyou." He shot out at speeds that the human mind should not be able to process words at.

Kaminari groaned, "Man, you're really hopeless." He blew a raspberry, "Let me guess: You don't _really _know anything about this girl?"

"Well - I wouldn't say I know _nothing,_" Izuku crossed his arms over his chest, "But not a lot."

"Well, luckily for you," The yellow-haired, _blonde? _boy cracked his knuckles, "I _might _be able to help. She's shy right, you said she's similar to Jiro?" Apparently, he still mumbled when nervous, "Well, I'd say something like a beach or an arcade would be too much."

_I wasn't thinking of either of those things, _Izuku thought, "Well, what would work?"

"Hmm," Kaminari stroked his chin, "Maybe… you could go to a park or something?" He hummed, "Maybe that's too nature-y; you could try going for a walk in the city?"

The boy wasn't really asking so much as just talking to himself, "Umm, Kaminari," The boy roused from his ramblings, "I was moreso wondering how I would act?"

"How you would act?" Kaminari groaned, "You don't, man; you just gotta be yourself, even if yourself is really timid."

"Really? But I'm just so worried -" Izuku began muttering.

"Man, you're really thinking way too hard about this," Denki put his hand on his forehead, "I assume you wanna get to know her, right? It's not like she's _not _gonna find out."

"Ok, I get it - be myself, don't take her anywhere too crazy, what else?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm, what else indeed?" Kaminari mused, "Well, don't wear anything too formal; I would lend you some clothes but you've outgrown me."

"How much is too formal?" Izuku was panicking, "Should I be formal at all?"

"Calm down, man." Kaminari put a hand on his shoulder, "Let the Love Doctor help you out."

"I'm sorry, Kaminari, but I can't call you that." He sighed.

"It's fine," He sighed as well, "Neither did Iida. Anyway, about your question: I'd say you should probably wear - do you have any slacks?" Midoriya nodded, "Those, probably. And please, don't wear any of your t-shirts that say 't-shirt' on them."

"I like them," Midoriya argued.

"And that's _fine_, but…" Kaminari paused to consider how to continue, "Objectively speaking, they look terrible."

"Ok." Midoriya pumped his fists, "So, wear normal clothing, be myself, and don't do anything that's 'too much'?"

"More or less," Kaminari said, feeling accomplished, despite not doing much, "And afterwards, if you still need more help, I would be happy to provide." _Not like I have anything else to do._

"Thanks, Kaminari!" Midoriya left the room, having considered today a success.

Izuku knocked on the door, pretending to look at a non-existant watch.

As Violet answered the door, he considered that perhaps he was, in fact, _not _ready.


End file.
